Xiaolin Showdown! Season 4
Omi, Clay and Kimiko now follow the lead of Raimundo as the Shoku warrior, to fight a new threat from the year 415 (that year Wuya was imprisoned), who sank Atlantis during the Sicilian Expedition in the Pelopnesian War, and he found that wind was not an element, but thunder, light, dark, and metal are. Now Master Fung has added new students to the group as the new dragon with thier different elements Corey the Dragon of Thunder, Karey and Mary the Dragons of Light and Dark and Jenna the Dragon of Metal Characters Main Characters *Omi (Tara Strong) *Raimundo (Tom Kenny) *Clay Bailey (Jeff Bennett) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Grey DeLisle) *Jenna Oscar (Katie Griffin) *Corey Gabriel (Ogie Banks) *Karey & Mary Jones (and) *Master Fung (Maurice LaMarche) *Dojo (Wayne Knight) Villains *Mikaboshi (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Thrash (Eric Bauza) - Mikaboshi's loyal survent, he has green eyes, to cover his face with a black helmet with a golden striped, along with a black jumpsuit, golden black striped boots, golden black striped gloves, and a red scarf *Jack Spicer (Danny Cooksey) *Chad Shelton (): Jack's best friend who also wants to rule the world too and agrees to help himfind more Shen Gong Wu *Wuya (Susan Silo) *Golem: Thrash's brutish follower made of stone *Jack-Bots *Chase Young (Jason Marsdan) *Hannibal Roy Bean (Tom Kenny): betrayed by Thrash, and banished to the Yin Yang and escapes again! *PandaBubba *Katnappe *Mala Mala Jong Other Characters *Master Monk Quan New Shen Gong Wu *Bear Baton - allows the user to transform into a bear. *Bubble Brains - grants its user a photographic memory. *Bullhorn Blazer - ability to transform into a raging bull, capable of attacking or scaring enemies. *Cube of Haniku - creates ironic situations for one's opponents. *Culver Crystal - creates a glittering sphere of light to distract one's enemies or light dark areas. It also makes a pretty neat flashlight. *Danger Sneakers - warns its user of impending danger. *Horde of Haiku - translate any language or symbol. *Imo Gazer - allows the viewer to put anyone seen through it into a deep sleep. *Indigo Pyramid - allows its user to change an opponent's mind, when it is combined with the Reversing Mirror, "it changes the user's mind instead!" *Komori Sword - lets its user hang upside down like a bat and fight well in darkness. *Mask of Rio - helps its user blend in with their surroundings by changing the color of the skin to become the color the mask senses around the user. *Neptune Helmet - when activated, will manipulate the air around the user to create a tiny hurricane. The created hurricane will move around with the helmet being inside the hurricane's eye. *Ninja Sash - Once activated, it gives the user a duplicate of him/herself, unlike the Ring of Nine Dragons. *Polar Paws - turns its user into a polar bear that has the ability to withstand extremely cold temperatures. *Praying Monster - turns its user into a praying mantis-like creature. *Rainbow Star - causes things to be any colore. *Thorn of Tectonic - turns its user's enemies Earth Shen Gong Wu to the user's advantage. It has the same shape as the Thorn of Thunderbolt. *Mechanic Kaiser *Specter Scythe: *Blizzara Bracelet : *Dragon's Jewel: One of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu. Turns the user into a dragon: *Ring Of Hypnosis: *Tectonic Key: the ability to open any kind of lock *Moon Chi Lantern: The sister shen gong wu of the Sun Chi Lantern, When activated the user gives his chi energy to any ally in the room *Ring of Saiping: Allows the user to turn into any animal or mythical creature of his/her choice *Arachnorobe: Gives user ability to climb on walls/ceiling by growing as many as eight giant spider legs out of their back. Can be worn as both a gi or a loose cloak *Paper Swan: An origami swan that can grow in size and transport the user across water *Starfire Blades: A sword in the shape of a lightning bolt. it summons a lightning storm. When you call its name it will split into 2 and be twice as powerful. *Tome of Retraining: An interesting and dangerous Shen Gong Wu. It allows the user to wipe/rearrange their Skill-Set/Points." The book is dangerous because it records the skill-set of its' users. If not careful, one may accidentally ERASE their original skill-set, and be stuck with a rearranged one *Jinn Lamp: It grants wishes to it's user * Thrash's Shen Gong Wu *Heylin Mask: A very dangerous Shen Gong Wu. When worn the user turns into a shadowy demon. It looks like a komodo dragon with a demonic look. *The Demon Caller: It is a diamond that when activated can call forth demons that will answer to your every whim. *Demon Star Badge: This wu gives the user the powers of a demon, but it corrupts their chi with prolonged use of time. *Dark Mirror: makes a shadow copy of your opponent that fights with the user's command Episodes #There are many.